1. Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to a head mount display device, and more particularly, to a head mount display device and a method for controlling the same, in which a quantity of information which is provided is controlled in accordance with a distance between the device and a person and a period that has finally recognized the person.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A head mount display (hereinafter, referred to as HMD) device allows a user to wear on his/her head like glasses. Information displayed in the HMD device may be provided to the user. In particular, the HMD device may recognize a person located at the front and provide the user with information on the detected object image.
However, in providing personal information, the HMD device according to the related art has not controlled a quantity of personal information in accordance with a distance with a person and a period that has finally recognized the person. Accordingly, the HMD device according to the related art has failed to selectively provide important information of personal information and has provided information already known by the user or repeated information, whereby confusion has been caused to the user, and the user's vision has been blocked by the displayed personal information.
In this respect, considering a distance between a person and a device and a period, which has finally recognized the person, a method for controlling the quantity of personal information, which is displayed, by will be required.